The aim of the Demonstration and Information Dissemination Project (DIDP) for the Yale OAIC is to ensure that the functionally-oriented interventions studied through the OAIC, once proven effective, become implemented into clinical practice. The underlying principle governing the Yale OAIC DIDP is that an intervention strategy has its best chance of clinical implementation if it coincides with the needs and interests of health care regulators and reimburses as well as health care providers and consumers. We have defined a trajectory of dissemination efforts through which our research projects progress. This trajectory begins when the research is being conceived, with the focus group meetings between OAIC investigators, consumers and health services administrators. These focus groups help: 1) to target the research toward issues of interest to varied potential consumers, 2) to educate key consumer groups about OAIC research, 3) OAIC investigators develop skill in communicating with such groups, 4) identify groups interested in implementing our research recommendations, if effective. Dissemination efforts target clinicians, administrators, regulators and reimbursers via publications, presentations, and individaul consultations regarding our methods results, mechanisms and the cost effectiveness of our interventions. The final step in the trajectory is returning to the community to implement demonstration projects to examine the feasibility of implementing our research interventions in actual clinical practice. The DIDP thus facilitates OAIC investigators' use of three strategies for dissemination; 1) Collaboration with local advisors, 2) Regional, National and International networking and 3) Demonstration projects. Via teses topic which are mmost relevant to various target audiences, 2) barriers to launching effective community-based clinical trials 3) barriers impeding and methods to enhance implementation of research findings. The DIDP is thus an important resource for new and experienced OAIC investigators. It serves to coalesce dissemination activities that had previously gone unrecognized or occurred in a less efficient and organized manner. Further, it has stimulated OAIC investigators to use a wider variety of dissemination methods. Dr. Dorthy Baker, who has much previous experience in disseminating research results, will direct this project. All investigators at the Yale OAIC are involved in DIDP activities.